One Crazy Night
by RockMusicFan80
Summary: When Phoenix Wright uses new cologne for a party, it starts a chain of incredulous tribulations for the renewed attorney that makes for quite a ride! Takes place after Apollo Justice.  Rated M for language and sexual implications


One Crazy Night

When Phoenix Wright uses new cologne for a party, it starts a chain of incredulous tribulations for the renewed attorney that makes for quite a ride! Takes place after Apollo Justice.  
>I do not own Phoenix Wright, Capcom, or any of its affiliates.<p>

It has been over half a year since the case that cleared my name. Since then, things have been improving for me. I had retaken the bar exam, regained my attorney's badge, and have started receiving clients again. So things have pretty much returned to normal; plus, I shed the hobo look and returned to my traditional blue suit. The "Wright Anything Agency" name stayed, after much complaining from Trucy to keep the name the way it is. As for Apollo, he's been the same, receiving clients, cracking cases just like myself, and we were bringing in much more money now with the both of us as lawyers again.

Anyway, the three of us, (Apollo, Trucy, and myself,) were invited to a celebratory party for the success of the last case that brought Kristoph Gavin to justice. Everybody was going to be there, including Maya, Pearls, Iris, even Edgeworth. So I decided to go to the store and buy some new cologne…

Date: November 4 Time: 2:10 p.m.  
>Location: Perfume Store.<p>

"Hello there, how may I help you?" the clerk asked me.  
>"Yes, I'm looking for some nice cologne." I said.<br>"Hmm…" she started. She suddenly did a double take. "Wait a minute, are you Phoenix Wright?"  
>"Err…Yes I am." I said, a little confused.<br>"Wow!" she exclaimed loudly. "You're _Phoenix Wright!_ The attorney who won so many cases and cleared his name!"  
>I suddenly started to hear murmurs of excitement from behind me.<br>"Listen." I quickly responded. "Can you just find me some special cologne? I have a party to attend to tonight."  
>She giggled. "Of course! Just wait right here, I may have just the thing for such an occasion!"<br>She left and went to the back room. As I waited, I could feel people starting to stare at me. I started to feel hot around my face.  
><em>Oh, please hurry up! I thought. I don't want people asking questions…<br>_Soon, she returned with a silver bottle in her hands.  
>"This will get you much attention!" she said happily. "All of the ladies will be all over you!"<br>I gave it a sniff; it smelt great.  
>"Hey!" I said, happily. "This smells nice! I'll take it!"<br>"Excellent!" she said. That'll be $32.99.  
>I paid her the money, and I placed it in a plastic bag the clerk provided.<br>"Thank you!" she said. "Please visit again!" she finished with a giggle.  
>"Errr…Absolutely…" I said.<br>As I walked to the car, I took out the cologne and smelt it again. It did smell very nice.  
><em>Wow. I thought. Didn't know cologne smelt this great. Even though the lady said 'the ladies will be all over me,' I highly doubt that.<br>_Little did I know, she was being literal.

Date: November 4. Time: 6:30 p.m.  
>Location: Wright Anything Agency<p>

I decided to stay with my blue suit, because I felt it looked punctual. Soon, after taking a shower and redressing, I was nearly finished with the party to start in 15 minutes.  
>"Hey Mr. Wright!" Apollo asked. "You have any cologne I can borrow?"<br>"Yeah, sure Apollo." I said. "Just give me a minute."  
>Apollo was wearing a tuxedo with a white tie; fancy.<br>I went to the bathroom and sprayed the cologne on. Then I walked back into my bedroom where Apollo was waiting.  
>"Hey!" Apollo said. "What's that smell?"<br>"Errr…." I started. _Was the cologne that bad? Was it just me?  
><em>"It smells great!" Apollo said, astonished.  
>I handed the silver bottle to Apollo and let him spray it on himself.<br>"It's _this?_" Apollo wondered, amused. "That's a very nice smell!"  
>"Eh, whatever." I said. "Just as long as we don't smell horrible."<p>

"Daddy!" Trucy ran into the room. She was wearing a black dress with a pink rose design down her sides.  
>"Wow Trucy! I said, impressed. "You look so pretty!"<br>"Awww Thanks daddy!" she said. Suddenly, she stopped, and sniffed the air. Her eyes widened.  
>"What's that beautiful smell?" she wondered.<br>"Cologne." Apollo said.  
>"It's amazing!" she said. She continued to sniff it. She walked closer and closer to Apollo.<br>"Errr Trucy?" Apollo asked. "What are you doing?"  
>She said nothing and walked closer to Apollo, sniffing the air. Soon she was sniffing Apollo's shirt.<br>"Trucy…" he said, worried. "That's really weird…Please stop that…"  
>She suddenly shook her head and put a hand on her forehead.<br>"Ugh…" she said. "What happened? Oh! The party! We need to go daddy!"  
>Phoenix nodded, confused.<br>"Yeah…Let's go." I said awkwardly.

Date: November 4. Time: 7:05 p.m.  
>Location: Gatewater Hotel<p>

After we arrived, we spotted Maya and Pearl right off the bat, hanging around near the buffet.  
><em>Surprise, Surprise, Maya…I thought, jokingly.<br>_"Maya! Pearls!" I called out to them.  
>They both turned around; Maya had a plate with a mountain of food in it, while Pearls had a piece of cake on hers.<br>"NIIICK!" she yelled across the room. A few heads turned in the sound of the yell, but it didn't matter. Maya quickly put her plate down and rushed towards me.  
>"MR. NICK!" Pearls shouted. She quickly set off after Maya.<br>Maya tackled me in a bear hug, and Pearls jumped on top of her.  
>"Whoa!" I said on the ground. "Hey, careful!"<br>Maya embraced me tightly. "Oh Nick! She cried happily. "I missed you!"  
>"I missed you too Mr. Nick!" Pearls exclaimed, crying.<br>"I missed you both too!" I said, happily embracing both of them.  
>"Hello Maya, Pearly!" Trucy said, happily.<br>"Trucy!" Maya said happily. "Hello there! Keeping Nick out of trouble?"  
>"He's a tough one sometimes!" she said cheekily.<br>"Ha ha ha." I said. "Anyway, let's get to the party."  
>"Sounds great!" Apollo agreed.<p>

Soon, more and more people arrived. Franziska Von Karma arrived with Miles Edgeworth, Will Powers and Adrian Andrews; Detective Gumshoe arrived with Maggey Byrde, Klavier Gavin arrived along with Larry Butz. Finally, Iris Hawthorne and Ema Skye arrived together.  
>Our gang split up and we started going around and talking and saying hi to people. I went to Iris and Ema first.<p>

"Hey!" I called after them.  
>They both turned, and broke into smiles.<br>"Feenie!" Iris replied happily.  
>"Mr. Wright!" Ema said. "How have you been?"<br>"Been much better now." I said. "Being an attorney again, financially secure finally! And just proving innocence one case at a time. The usual."  
>"Been good here too." She said. Just investigating crimes, answering to my sister Lana, who's doing great too! She's sorry she can't make it."<br>"That's alright." I said. "Tell her I said hi for me will you?"  
>She nodded.<br>"It's great too see you much better now Feenie." She said happily.  
>"It's very nice to see you too." I said.<br>She blushed darkly. "Thank you, Feenie!"  
>But as she blushed, she suddenly sniffed the air. Her eyes widened.<br>"Feenie, is that you?" she asked, still sniffing the air.  
>I backed away a little. "Why…?" I asked.<br>"Because that smells so great!" she said defiantly.

_Thank, God. I thought.  
><em>

"Oh!" I said. "That's just my cologne. Nothing special."  
>Ema sniffed the air, and her eyes widened too.<br>"Wow, your right! That does smell good!" she said.  
>"Th-thanks…I guess." I stammered.<p>

But then, I noticed both of them were breathing heavier.

"Err…Iris? Ema?" I asked. "Are you both alright?"  
>Suddenly, Iris wrapped her arms around my waist, and Ema embraced me from behind.<br>"What the-?" I started. Before I could finish, Iris planted her lips on mine and kissed me.  
>"Mmph!" I mouthed. <em>What's gotten into them! I thought. They suddenly changed!<br>_"Oh Feenie…" Iris said in a sexy voice. "You look so handsome in that suit…But I bet you look better without it…."  
><em>What! I thought. She's not thinking of…NO! Can't think like that!<br>_Ema started feeling around my body from behind, while Iris started planting kisses down my neck.  
>"Mr. Wright…" Ema whispered coyly into my ear from behind. "I owe you so much for saving me from being convicted so long ago…Maybe this can help repay you…?<br>_Both of them! I thought. What caused this!  
><em>I wriggled free from their grasps and started to back away.  
>"Hey, I don't know what's going on…" I started. "But I'm going to visit the others…"<br>I quickly ran away to another side of the hotel as fast as I could.  
>I didn't notice who was in front of me.<br>BAM! I smacked into someone and fell to the ground.  
>"Ouch!" a female voice cried.<br>"Argh!" I yelled. "Sorry about that…"  
>I looked, and it was Adrian Andrews.<p>

"Oh my God!" I said quickly, getting up. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to…"  
>"Oh Mr. Wright!" she said. "Ah, don't worry about it. It was just an accident."<p>

I gave her my hand and helped her up.

"Thanks." She said. "So why were you running?"  
>"Well…" I started. "I ran from Ema and Iris, because they were all over me! They started manhandling me, and kissing me, so I ran!"<br>"You ran?" she asked confused. "I thought that was what men wanted…"  
>"Adrian!" I scolded.<br>She laughed. "I'm just kidding. So what happened?"  
>"Well, they said I smelt nice." I said.<br>"Hmmm…" she wondered. Then she gasped.  
>"Ahh!" I said. "I know what made them like that. It was—"<br>She suddenly stopped. She sniffed the air."What's that luscious smell?" she asked, dreamily.  
>"My…cologne…" I said confused.<br>"Smells….beautiful…" she said coyly.

_Uh oh…  
><em>

She suddenly lunged at me, arms outstretched. Quickly anticipating this, I ducked under her and ran for it.  
>"Phoenix!" she called. "Phoenix! Where are you!"<br>I hid under a buffet table. Panting, I didn't notice the figure next to me.  
>"Hey!" a girl's voice whispered. "This is my hiding spot!"<br>"GYAAAH!" I screamed, and nearly jumped out of the table.  
>"Nick!" she whispered angrily. "Shut up!"<br>"M-Maya!" I asked stuttering.  
>"Shhh!" she said. "I'm playing hide and seek with Pearly! What's with you anyway? I saw you running very fast and hiding."<br>"Every women I've come in contact with has been trying to maul me and make out with me!" I quickly retorted.  
>"Pfft. Come on Nick." She said. "Your not that dreamy."<p>

_Gee, thanks Maya. I thought.  
><em>

"Maya! This is serious!" I scolded her. "I don't know what's happening, but—"  
>I was interrupted by hearing her sniff the air.<br>_Oh…crap! I thought. SHE'S sniffing the air!  
><em>She was very fast. She pinned me to the ground and attacked my body. She planed kisses all over my face, with her hands dancing all over my chest, trying to untuck my shirt.  
>"Ohhhh Nick…" she said in between kisses. "I lied…I want you…I need you…Come and get me…"<p>

_Gah! I thought desperately. I need to find Apollo!  
><em>

I quickly pushed her off and crawled out from under the table and ran for it.  
>"Come on Nick!" she called behind me. "Don't you want me?"<p>

I ran into the men's room and started for a stall. I opened the first one I saw, and slammed right into Apollo.  
>"Ack!" we both yelled and stumbled around."Apollo!" I yelled, angrily. "What are you doing here!"<br>"Hiding!" he retorted, annoyed.  
>"Hiding?" I asked. "From who?"<br>"All of those women!" Apollo replied desperately. "All of them tried to rip my tux off! They're crazy out there!"  
>"No way!" I said, surprised. "The same thing's been happening to me as well!"<br>Apollo's eyes widened. "Oh man! What are we gonna do!"  
>"We need to get out of here." I said. "Escape!"<br>"Great idea!" Apollo said. "But what about Trucy? We can't leave her behind! Even if she did try to make out with me…"  
>"WHAT!" I shouted at him. "SHE TRIED TO WHAT!"<br>"She did!" Apollo replied, worried. "Both of us were just walking around, talking. Then she sniffs the air, and before I know it, she's bending me over a dinner table trying to seduce me!"

_Auuuggghh! I thought. Damn it Thalassa! Why haven't you told them yet! One of us could have been arrested for incest!  
><em>

I shook my head, disgusted at what could have taken place, and tried to come up with an idea, but I couldn't.  
>"Any ideas?" I asked Apollo.<br>"None." Apollo said.  
>Suddenly, the door opened, and both of us scampered into separate stalls.<br>The person walked in, and started washing their hands.  
>I slowly edged the door to my stall open, and saw a person with a pink suit.<br>"You know, you could stop spying on me Wright." Edgeworth said without turning around.  
>I pushed the door all the way open.<br>"Sorry…" I said. "It's been a crazy night."  
>"I know." Edgeworth said. "Well that's what happens when you put on Pheromone Cologne at a party full of women…"<br>"Wait, what!" I asked, bemused. "Pheromone Cologne?"

_Oh my God…I put on Pheromone Cologne…I thought. No wonder…  
><em>

Apollo soon emerged from his stall.  
>"I know I may sound stupid for asking this…But what is Pheromone Cologne?" he asked.<br>Edgeworth turned to me and sighed.  
>"Pheromone Cologne is a type of cologne that when applied, or sniffed, it stimulates the woman's hormones and increases their sex drive."<br>"WHAAAAAAT!" Apollo shouted, completely blown away by the revelation.  
>Suddenly, loud banging could be heard on the door outside.<br>Voices could be heard outside, women's voices.  
>"Oh Nick!" I heard Maya's voice call out. "Come out of there and show me your desire!"<br>"Polly!" Ema's voice called. "Take advantage of me!"  
>"Oh Polly!" I heard Trucy's voice. "I'll show you how-"<br>I blocked my ears, because I didn't want to hear what my daughter was saying to my apprentice.  
>"Feenie!" Iris's voice called out. "I'll show you some of my 'training' from the temple…"<br>Me and Apollo looked at each other, deeply red in our faces.

Apollo buried his head in his hands.

"Oh Mr. Wright…" Apollo started. "I'm so sorry…"  
>"You're sorry?" I asked. "This was my fault! I bought that cologne, and let you use it! This is my fault!"<br>"It doesn't matter whose fault it is." Edgeworth said. "Look. I'll give you some time. You're going to have to wait until the cologne wears out. Washing your face will not help, just head home and hide from them."  
>"Thanks Edgewor—" I started, but then suddenly I heard the girls talking again.<br>"Oh Phoenix!" they called. "You'll have to come out sometime! Because of _this!_"  
>I heard a jingle of keys outside. Horrified, I reached into my pocket and tried to feel for my keys, but they weren't there.<br>"Damn it!" I said. "They have my car keys! I must have dropped it when I was running!"  
>"WWHAT!" Apollo shouted. "This is bad! Either we get trapped here, or we get raped by those women outside!"<br>"Wait!" I said. An idea crossed into my mind.

I turned to Edgeworth.

"Edgeworth." I said. "Can you get the other guys in here? And tell them that we're not here?"  
>He nodded. "Of course Wright."<br>He turned walked to the door.  
>"Wright and Justice aren't here." Edgeworth said. "They went outside to get some fresh air."<br>"Quick!" Maya called. "After them!"  
>The sound of the girls became further and further away. Soon, they were gone.<br>"So what's the plan now?" Apollo asked me.  
>"We tell the other guys to find my keys." I said. "We tell them to check each girl and try to find them, so we'll know which one it is. Afterwards, Trucy should at least be exhausted by then; if not, we'll overpower her and tie her up.<br>_I can't believe I may have to restrain my own daughter…I thought.  
><em>"Sounds crazy, but I'll go with it!" Apollo said.

A few minutes later, Klavier Gavin, Gumshoe, Larry Butz, and Edgeworth had met up with Apollo and I in the men's room.

"Herr Forehead!" Klavier said. "What happened to you? It sounds like you strung an A flat in the key of A major!" (Music talk. That's bad, basically.)  
>"Ugh. You have no idea." Apollo said.<br>"Oy Nick!" Larry said tearfully. "Why are all the girls calling you and the other attorney's name for? How do you do it man!"  
>"There's no time for that Larry!" Phoenix demanded. "Alright guys, I need you to search for my keys. One of the girls has them, and Apollo and I plan to quickly leave with Trucy when she's better, so this stuff will wear out."<br>"You got it pal!" Gumshoe said. "I'll tell Maggey to keep a look out too!"  
>"Shouldn't be too hard Herr Forehead!" Klavier said to Apollo.<br>_Don't particularly like that name…Apollo thought.  
><em>The others nodded, and trouped out of the bathroom.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

"I hope they find it soon, I'm getting hungry." Apollo said rubbing his belly.

"So am I." I said.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and the other boys came back.

"Hey!" I said. "Did you find them?"

"Good news." Edgeworth said. "We looked through all of the girls except one. None of them have it."

"Bad news?" Apollo asked.

"The last girl vanished." Gumshoe said. "She's nowhere to be found!"

"She's likely in a hotel room." I said. "Who is she?"

The other boys looked at each other. Gumshoe opened his mouth, but before any words come out, they saw a note slide under the door.

Gavin picked it up and started reading.

He turned to me and handed it to me. "For you, Herr Wright."

I took the note and started reading:

_Hello Feenie,_

_I am the one who has your keys. If you want them back, meet me at room 110 on the 3__rd__ floor. _

_Come and get me first….Tee Hee._

_-Iris_

I looked up from the note to the others.

"It's Iris." I said.

"Iris!" Apollo exclaimed, loudly. "You know what's gonna happen right!"

"I know." I said. "But I have to. Can you guys sneak me to the elevator?"

"Easy, Nick!" Larry said. "Leave it to me!"

_Great…I thought. Leave it to him…_

But he actually came up with a brilliant idea.

Soon, Edgeworth came out of the bathroom wearing my suit, walking towards the exit. Immediately, the other girls spotted him and ran for him.

Edgeworth quickly set off towards his convertible. He turned the engine on and drove off.

While that was going on, I was wearing a waiter's outfit, sneaking towards the elevator. I hit the UP button, and the doors immediately opened. I slipped inside, and pressed the number "3" on the elevator.

Once the doors opened, I set off looking for number "110." I looked and looked.

"101…102…108…109…" I counted.

"110."

Soon I came to a door. I tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. I then looked down, and saw a key card on the ground. I took it and inserted it into the slot. The door unlocked, and I walked inside. Immediately, I smelled something beautiful and fragrant. I looked around the room, and saw it had been decorated nicely. Little Irises (flowers) were dotted around the room, and soft music was playing.

I looked and saw my keys on a small table. I started towards it, when I suddenly caught a scent that tickled my nose.

_Wow, I thought. What a beautiful smell…_

My heart started beating faster, and my breathing became heavier.

"Welcome…Feenie." A voice spoke behind me.

My eyes widened at the sight.

"I-I-Iris!" I stuttered.

Iris was on the King sized bed, posing sexily, in nothing but a purple bathrobe.

My heart started pounding faster. _What a sight…I thought. So…sexy…NO! wait. I'm being mystified! By what!_

"W-what is that smell!" I asked, alarmed.

Iris stood up from the bed and slowly walked over to me. Soon she was mere centimeters away from my face.

She wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"_That…is seduction…Feenie…" _She said coyly.

Right then and there, I lost all control. I slammed my lips against hers, and started to grope for the belt that held the robe together. Soon I found it, and tugged. The robe slipped right off, revealing her true beauty.

Iris then untucked my borrowed uniform. She somehow was able to get my sweater and shirt off extremely fast.

I lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the bed.

I set her down, and attacked her again, planting kisses down her neck.

"Ohhhh Feenie…" she gasped. "I love you…"

"I love you too…Iris." I said coolly.

She moaned in between each kiss, and soon, our actions intensified.

Date: November 4. Time: 9:33 p.m.

Location: Gatewater Hotel, Room 110

"Ohhh." I moaned. "My head…"

I stirred, and opened my eyes.

I looked around; I was still in hotel room 110. Iris was sleeping next to me, with a content look on her face.

I smiled, and started to get dressed.

_Too bad she won't remember any of this…I thought. I do feel bad for what I've done…But I had no choice…_

My heart sank. _I made love to Iris, and she's going to wake up and realize what we've done! I…Have to explain…I can't just run away…_

I walked over to the table, took my keys, and pocketed them. As I walked back to the bed, I noticed Iris beginning to wake up.

I tensed up. _Here goes nothing…I thought._

"Feenie?" Iris slurred. "What time is it?"

I checked the clock. What I saw nearly made me jump.

"9:33 p.m." I said. _Oh shoot! I left Apollo in the men's room for two hours!_ I thought

Iris sat up. She quickly noticed she was exposed, and covered herself up with the sheets.

"Oh my…!" she said. "Did we just…?"

I nodded my head, still tense.

"Yes we did, Iris." I said, sitting at the foot of the bed. "We...made love to each other."

Iris gasped, but then relaxed.

"You're so brave Feenie…" she said. "I…already knew."

"What!" I asked, surprised. "You…already knew?"

"Yes Feenie." She said. "I knew everything."

_That's impossible! I thought. She wasn't supposed to remember anything! Unless…_

"You were faking it." I said. "You weren't really mystified by the cologne…"

"I was." She said. "But I still had my mind."

"How!" I asked in earnest.

"My training in Hazakura Temple." She said. "Even though I have no spiritual power, I've learned about hormones, and how to not let them run wild."

I reddened deeply.

"I…." I was stunned. I didn't know what to say.

"But…" she said. "I kind of let myself go in this instance…" she finished with a giggle.

I reddened even more.

"I'm sorry Iris…" I said. "I didn't mean for thi—"

"Feenie." She said. "Don't apologize. We did nothing wrong; you need to stop victimizing yourself. Besides, I still hold to what I said last night."

"Last night?" I asked, nervously.

Iris redressed with the dress she wore last night. She then stood up, and walked over to me.

She placed her hands on my chest and looked at me.

"I love you, Feenie." She said.

I looked down at her. My heart started beating faster again.

I pulled Iris into a passionate kiss. She moaned with pleasure.

After we broke the kiss, I spoke.

"I love you too Iris." I said.

A tear ran from her left eye.

She laid her head on my chest. "Thank you Feenie…" she said.

I nodded, but then suddenly I realized I had forgotten something.

"Oh no!" I shouted. "I forgot Apollo!"

"Who?" she asked.

"He's still trapped in the men's room!" I said quickly. "The girls are probably still mobbing the door!"

Iris put a hand to her mouth.

"Oh dear…" she said.

**Meanwhile, in the Men's Room…**

Apollo was sweating bullets. Mr. Wright had been gone for over two hours. The girls still hadn't let up.

"Damn it Mr. Wright!" Apollo cried angrily. "What's taking you so long!"

Then a realization hit him

_Oh man! Apollo thought. He must have been mobbed by Iris! He's probably in her grip now! I'm all alone here!_

Suddenly, he heard Iris's voice.

"I found them!" Iris called joyfully. "They're in the ballroom!"

All the girls screamed, and bolted for the ballroom.

"What the…?" Apollo wondered.

"Apollo!" Iris called. "Are you alright!"

Apollo stayed silent. _This is a trick. She just wants me to leave so she'll mob me and make me tell where Mr. Wright is…_

"Apollo!" I said, emerging from behind a trash can.

"Mr. Wright!" Apollo called. "Thank God!"

"Let's get out of here!" I said. "Trucy has fallen asleep. We can leave!"

"Argh. Finally." He said. He emerged from the bathroom.

I picked up Trucy, who was sleeping in a chair, and turned to the others

"Don't worry." I said. "Iris is fine. She'll help us."

"Alright…" Apollo said.

We bolted for the exit. Almost immediately, we could hear screaming behind us.

The mob of girls had returned.

"NIICK!" Maya called. "Let me take care of you!"

"Polly!" Ema shouted. "Let me show you forensic investigation that naughty way!"

"Arrgh!" Apollo yelled. "That's really sick…"

Soon, we made it outside to the car, but the others were catching up quickly.

"We need time!" I yelled. "If we can't stall them, I won't be able to start up the car!"

Suddenly, Larry, Klavier, and Will appeared. They quickly blocked the exit.

"Go, Mr. Wright! Get out of here!" Will Powers called.

"Herr Forehead!" Klavier called. "How did you get so lucky with all of them?"

"Ugh…Take them if you want!" Apollo cried, annoyed.

"NICK!" Larry said. "How do you get all the women!"

_Ergh…Larry… I thought._

Soon, the car was started, and we all got in.

"Oh no, I'm sitting in the front!" Apollo said angrily. "If Trucy wakes up, she'll mob me right in the car, besides, we don't know if she's still hypnotized by that stupid cologne!"

"Alright, alright." I said. "Let's just get out of here!"

I threw the car in drive and drove away.

Date: November 4. Time: 10:30 p.m.

Location: Wright Anything Agency

"Ugghh…" Apollo groaned. He sank into the couch and lay there, tired.

"Never…again…" Apollo said. "Mr. Wright, take that cologne and throw it as far as you can."

I laughed. "Oh I will."

"Feenie…" Iris said. "That was quite a party…I'm exhausted."

"So am I." I said. "I'm going to put Trucy to bed, hopefully that stuff has worn out."

I lifted up Trucy bridal style, and carried her to her room.

Afterwards, Apollo fell asleep on the couch, and I let Iris stay.

A thought crossed my mind. _She's amazing…I don't think her living elsewhere makes sense. _

I went to my room, Iris in tow, and looked into her eyes.

"Iris…" I asked.

"Y-yes Feenie?" she asked.

"Will you come and live with me?" I asked.

Iris leaped into my lap and embraced me.

"Yes! Yes! I will Feenie!" she squeaked happily.

My heart fluttered.

"Thank you Iris!" I said happily.

She cuddled into my chest.

"Oh! Let me use the bathroom first." She said.

"Ok." I said.

As I saw her walk into my bathroom, I felt invigorated.

_She's going to live with me! I thought. Amazing! Man…What could spoil this?_

"Hey Feenie!" Iris called from the bathroom. "Isn't this the cologne you used…?"

My eyes widened in horror.

"Wait! Iris!" I shouted back. "Don't sniff that-!"

Too late. Iris stumbled out of the bathroom, dress hanging off her, with a sexy look on her face.

"Hello…Feenie…" she said coyly. "You smell so nice…"

Here we go again!

**THE END**


End file.
